Take me to the space
by ChAisteach
Summary: Vee despierta una noche confusa en un centro médico, sin saber siquiera cómo ha llegado allí o, lo que es peor, quién es. A las tres de la mañana, consumida por el insomnio, ve como la pantalla de lo que parece ser su dispositivo móvil se ilumina haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. ;After good ending;
1. 02:56 - Ha despertado

Este fue el comienzo de mi nueva historia, mi nueva vida.

Como un golpe de suerte, la consciencia vino a mí de manera lenta y subliminal sin llegar a darte cuenta realmente de en qué momento sucedió esto. Había despertado, no había duda, salvo que aunque mis párpados permanecían abiertos no distinguía ninguna luz.

La oscuridad reinaba por mi campo de visión hasta que poco a poco pude distinguir figuras entre las sombras y pronto pude notar como mis sentidos se despertaban somnolientos.

Olía a detergente y desesperanza, tal que mi cerebro reconoció mediante transmisores que me encontraba en un hospital. Sin embargo, ¿qué hacía allí?

Toqué con mis delgados dedos el borde de lo que parecía ser la manta de la camilla del hospital, me asusté al no detectar nada pero pronto sentí su suave tacto.

Ya estaba completamente despierta.

Incliné lentamente mi cabeza hacia la izquierda,encontrándome con un gran ventanal donde, a través de las cortinas, se podía ver el cielo vagamente estrellado y múltiples edificios sobre todo. Hice lo mismo hacia el otro lado, la derecha, donde se encontraba la puerta que daba a aquella pequeña habitación pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención fue la mesita de noche, donde sobre ella descansaba algo que reconocí como un móvil. Mi móvil.

Un sentimiento desesperado al verlo emergió, la necesidad de que una llamada saliente iluminara la pantalla. Pero claro, ¿por qué era esto?

Como si ese pensamiento hubiera ejercido una orden sobre el dispositivo, este se iluminó pero no con una llamada, si no rezando "nuevo chat abierto".

La curiosidad me invadió e hice el esfuerzo de estirar el brazo hacia el móvil, cogiéndolo entre mis manos. No supe como desbloquearlo en un primer momento hasta que posé el dedo pulgar sobre un botón.

La notificación continuaba anunciándose, así que pulsé sobre ella, entrando en una sala de chat.

«Zen: No puedo dormir. »

«Zen: Oh... ¡Vee ha despertado!»

Me sobresalté al leer el nombre, mi nombre, Vee. Lo reconocí como mío, en cambio, no el nombre de quien lo había escrito. Zen. ¿Quién se supone que era?

Tecleé sobre la pantalla con dedos temblorosos mi pregunta, una gran pregunta.

«Vee: ¿Quién eres...?»

«Zen: Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?;;»

«Zen: Dime que estás bromeando.»

«Vee: No, no lo creo.» -dije, con un nudo en mi garganta.


	2. 14:23 - Visita no-familiar

Desde que las enfermeras descubrieron mi temprano despertar a primera hora de la mañana, cuando iba a producirse el intercambio de suero, estuve haciéndome miles y miles de pruebas para comprobar mi bienestar.

La única secuela de momento visible era la amnesia, por lo demás mi cuerpo funcionaba perfectamente.

-Debemos hacerte algunas pruebas más mientras esperamos a las radiografías, cielo -dijo la enfermera que se me hacía asignado, empujándome por los hombros suavemente hacia el colchón-. Por lo demás no debes preocuparte de nada, ya se le ha informado a tu familia tu estado actual y de momento tu hermano ha solicitado una visita esta tarde.

Fijé la vista en el techo blanco mientras escuchaba como la enfermera se iba. Era triste que ni siquiera recordara a mi propio hermano. Me acurruqué bajo la manta fina, con las rodillas contra el pecho, pensando que podría tener un descanso después de tantas pruebas hasta que vi abrirse la puerta de la habitación haciendo que soltase un bufido al ver al doctor. Solo rezaba con que no me llevaran a hacer mas pruebas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Venus? -preguntó, con una sonrisa simpática y parental-. Soy el doctor Jang, aunque eso ya lo sabes, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas. No te preocupes, no conllevan mucho esfuerzo mental.

Se aproximó a una sillita auxiliar a los pies de la cama, observándome, mientras hacía esto me senté con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la camilla para mirarlo.

-¿Sabías cómo te llamabas cuando despertaste? -negué la cabeza.

Me preguntó mas cosas, para variar, pasó a otros temas como libros o películas, en cambio, nada me venía a la cabeza al escuchar estos nombres.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad no sé de qué me está hablando en cada pregunta.

-¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí, Venus? -dijo-. Al hospital, por qué estás aquí, qué te pasó.

Mis labios, resecos, se agrietaron al fruncirse cuando noté un gran escalofrío y una presión en el pecho que podría reflejarse perfectamente a la realidad de la situación. Algo me había sucedido para acabar en este estado.

-No, ¿podría decirme por qué?

-Hace cerca de dos meses fue traída al hospital en decadencia, había sufrido un derrame cerebral -dijo todo esto con voz clara, pero tranquila para no asustarme-, resulta que padece de hipoglucemia y fue tan tarde que le causó este traumatismo en su sistema nervioso que la condujo al coma. Sin embargo, pudimos darle un tratamiento rápido para que no llegara a ser mortal.

-¿Ca...casi me muero? -murmuré.

-Bueno, pero piense que ahora está perfectamente...

Me preguntó algunas cosas mas hasta que llegó un auxiliar con la comida. Cuando hube terminado, por curiosidad pura y arrastrando el gotero hacia el cuarto de baño, me acerqué al espejo y contemplé a una desconocida.

Realmente era la primera vez que veía su, mas bien mi cara.

Me aproximé para inspeccionar el reflejo. Lo que mas destacaba era mi cabello largo color castaño contrarrestando con un corto flequillo que dejaba ver mis grandes y expresivos ojos azules. Tenía una barbilla un tanto puntiaguda pero unos pómulos marcados, una nariz pequeña y labios fijos.

Me aparté del lavabo y regresé con el gotero a la pequeña habitación. Cuando me disponía a meterme de nuevo en la cama, oí unas voces al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

-¿Cómo es que no se acuerda de nada? -inquirió una voz seria masculina.

-Sufre una conmoción cerebral compleja que ha afectado a su memoria -explicó pacientemente el doctor Jang-. En un principio debería recuperarla pero necesitará ayuda.

-Claro...

Su voz, desconocida, hizo que en mi cerebro se formara una maraña de pensamientos intentando descubrir o identificarlo, sin embargo, nada salió a flote.

-La pérdida de memoria podría ser permanente. Son casos bastante imprevisibles. De momento no lo sabemos, un coma diabético no es fácil de llevar -el doctor carraspeó-. La buena noticia es que su recuperación está progresando muy bien. Y por lo que sabemos de las pruebas adicionales, no parece que se haya producido ningún tipo de lesión. Dentro de poco recibirá el alta, si pudiera...

-Lo haré, no se preocupe -intervino la otra voz, aunque no pude escuchar correctamente lo anterior-. Muchas gracias por todo.

Inmediatamente después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro a la par que sus ojos que vestía con un traje formal que constaba de una camisa blanca a rayas y una chaqueta, corbata, zapatos y pantalones negros. Su expresión cambió radicalmente en cuanto me vio, suavizando el ceño fruncido y embozando una sonrisa algo triste.

-¿Qué tal estás, Vee? -preguntó, adentrándose para cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

-Sin tener en cuenta mi situación... bien, supongo -respondí-, perdona que te lo pregunte, pero ¿tú eres mi hermano?

El joven alzó las cejas, sorprendido, después de esto dejó escapar una risilla que intentó camuflar después con seriedad.

-No, no lo soy. ¿De verdad te han dicho eso? -asentí-. Estos médicos... te van a confundir mas...

-Pero si escuché al doctor que hasta dentro de unos días no podría recibir visitas que no fueran de la familia.

-Qué tontería -dijo-. Lo mejor para tu estado es entablar conversación con personas de tu entorno. De todos modos, creo que sé por qué me han dejado pasar; mi apellido es Han, igual que el tuyo.

-¿Ah sí? -pregunté-. Bueno, perdona que te lo pregunte pero ¿cómo te llamas?

-Jumin, encantado de volver a conocerte, Vee -avanzó con sus grandes piernas para sentarse en la misma silla auxiliar de donde se había levantado el doctor tiempo antes-. Vine a verte yo porque bueno, para ser sinceros, mi trabajo no está muy lejos de aquí y viendo que Saeyoung está ahora mismo en Daegu por cuestiones laborales...

-¿Quién es Saeyoung?

El rostro blanco de Jumin pareció palidecer mas al decir yo esto, intentó balbucear algo pero no pudo encontrar su voz hasta tiempo después.

-¿No recuerdas a Saeyoung? -preguntó, y negué por su pregunta-. ¿Luciel? -volví a negar-. ¿Seven?

-¿Seguimos hablando de la misma persona?

-Si.

-¿Y por qué tiene tantos nombres?

Jumin suspiró, al parecer esto de la amnesia le llegaba grande y yo cada vez me sentía peor al pensar que tal vez mi reciente estado de olvido le hiciera daño a alguien que quería.

-Te has olvidado de todos, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero, háblame de todos ellos, por favor.


	3. 20:57 - No te recuerdo

La mañana siguiente de la visita de Jumin hizo florecer sentimientos en mi interior, sin embargo, no recuerdos.

Al despertar, pude ver junto a mí el ramo de tulipanes blancos que encargó, pero junto a éste también me percaté de algo que no había visto antes. Algo tan pequeño que había pasado desapercibido en los días que llevaba allí.

Estiré el brazo, logrando que mi mano lo rozara hasta alcanzarlo y poder verlo de cerca. Era una sortija simple plateada con un brillante diamante que no era ni muy pequeño ni excesivamente grande.

Un pensamiento cayó sobre mis hombros como si se tratase de un cubo de agua helada; no era un simple anillo, era una alianza de promesa.

A partir de ese momento estuve buscando entre la montaña de pensamientos y recuerdos que se habían instalado en mi cabeza, o lo intentaba, pero un muro gigante me impedía el paso. Estaba prometida con alguien, y no tenía ni idea de quién se podría tratar. Cada vez que intentaba pensar en esa persona mi piel se erizaba y esto me daba una pista, estaba enamorada verdaderamente.

En mi labor de encontrar una respuesta a mis preguntas pude escuchar por segunda vez en dos días la voz del doctor Jang a través de la puerta, no me molesté en prestarle mucha atención hasta que la persona con la que parecía estar habló y mi cuerpo contestó a su vez a esta voz masculina, nerviosa pero serena, de la forma que había hecho anteriormente, recorriendo un escalofrío por toda mi columna vertebral.

-El equipo médico está completamente de acuerdo con darle el alta a la señorita Venus, como ya le expliqué a su familiar, no ha presentado ningún tipo de lesión salvo las craneoencefálicas, pero espero que de esto ya esté usted informado, señor Choi.

-¿Podría verla ahora? -respondió.

-Por supuesto, ayúdele a recoger sus cosas y por favor, antes de que se vayan fírmeme la confirmación del alta médica en recepción. Les deseo suerte, esto es difícil, pero bien se dice que el amor es una fuerza que puede con todo.

Apenas me dio tiempo a pensar que fineza de las paredes se habían solidificado para impedirme escuchar la conversación cuando la puerta se abrió poco a poco, dejándome escuchar un suspiro de aquel que la sostenía del pomo.

Se mostró vacilante, pero una vez que se hubo decidido pude verlo, mi respiración se detuvo y casi podría decir a ciencia cierta que mi corazón lo hizo al mismo tiempo. Era un joven alto, de cabello rojo brillante desaliñado al igual que sus ojos dorados que se podían ver a través de unas gafas de pasta color amarilla con detalles en negro. Vestía una chaqueta negra con acentos amarillos, como sus lentes, un jersey rojo y vaqueros. Pude ver que aparte de unos auriculares gruesos naranjas otra cosa colgaba de su cuello, un colgante acabado en una cruz plateada.

-Vee... -fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios fijos, en un murmullo.

Reaccioné sola, levantándome de un salto de la cama con mi mirada fija en la suya. En un visto y no visto fui envuelta por sus brazos fuertes, sintiendo su mandíbula apoyada en mi cabeza.

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte... -dijo-, me sentí fatal cuando me llamaron diciendo que habías despertado y yo no estaba aquí contigo, soy tan imbécil, nunca me lo perdonaré.

Me separó un poco de él, pero mantuvo sus manos en mi rostro con delicadeza. Noté un nudo en mi garganta y una sensación de amargura en mi pecho, fruncí los labios y pregunté con miedo:

-Lo siento... es obvio que nos conocemos, ¿pero podrías decirme quién eres?

Mi frase pareció sentarle como una bofetada, pestañeó repetidas veces, incrédulo, y luego comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, pero paró cuando se percató de que de verdad no era una broma.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, no?

-Yo... -musité, intentando encontrar mi voz-. Lo siento de veras... pensé que sabías sobre esto, me siento fatal al ser yo quien te lo tenga que decir.

-No... No hay problema -respondió con desilusión dando un paso atrás-. Quién mejor para decirme esto que tú misma, claro, a esto se referían con daños colaterales...

Me senté al borde de la cama, un poco aturdida.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -dije con miedo.

-Todo irá bien... -forzó una sonrisa totalmente falsa y dolorida-. Terminarás por recordar.

-Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

-Yo... -bajó un poco la mirada, esto parecía superarlo-. ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte, si tú... no sabes ni siquiera quién soy?

Aquella respuesta no es algo que yo esperaba, pero claro, era comprensible.

Deslicé mi mano izquierda bajo el cabezal de la camilla buscando a tientas el anillo que encontré por la mañana. Cuando lo hube encontrado se lo enseñé, cogiéndolo entre dos dedos con delicadeza.

-Esta alianza... es tuya ¿verdad? -asintió en respuesta-. En el primer momento que te vi lo supe, por la sensación que sentí y siento ahora mismo... Tal vez no recuerde ahora mismo todos nuestros momentos, pero es un hecho que de alguna forma sigo enamorada de ti y estoy segura que si lo estoy, esta fuerza que me transmites, no es por nada y volveré a enamorarme de ti.

Pude ver como una lágrima amenazaba por salir de los ojos del chico, pero antes de que esto sucediera levantó las gafas con el mismo brazo que usó para limpiarse esta con la manga de su chaqueta. Después de esto sonrió, pero de verdad, no como antes.

-Mi nickname es 707 -se presentó-. Mi nombre real es un secreto.

Extendió su mano hacia mí, con intención de que la estrechase, aunque antes de hacerlo pude darme cuenta que él llevaba su propia alianza en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, ante esto sonreí y le cogí la mano.

-Un placer, yo no tengo nickname pero mi nombre real no es un secreto.

-Para ti tampoco en cuanto lleguemos a casa -contestó guiñandome el ojo.


	4. 22:42 - Vuelta a casa

Al salir del hospital Saeyoung me llevó hacia un vehículo blanco resplandeciente en la noche; no sabía nada sobre coches, pero algo me dijo que aquella bestia no podría permitírsela alguien de clase media. Si el exterior era impresionante, nada tenía que envidiarle al interior de asientos tapizados en cuero beige y olor a lavanda.

-Este es uno de mis bebés -dijo el pelirrojo, recorriendo con sus dedos el volante frente a sus narices-. ¿Te gusta?

-¿Con "uno" quieres decir que tienes mas?

-Yep -musitó-, los conocerás en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

No tardamos mucho cuando pude ver el edificio de curiosa arquitectura, era como si un búnker bajo tierra hubiera sido traído hacia la superficie.

Bajé del coche, caminando tímidamente pasos atrás de Saeyoung pude ver la puerta a la casa que, como no, también era especial. Tenía un pequeño sensor y tres cámaras de seguridad; no supe para qué eran cuando, para mi sorpresa, habló con una voz robótica:

-Responde 2-6 en árabe.

Saeyoung, obedeciendo a la puerta, contestó supongo que correctamente haciendo que esta se abriera. Me miró sonriente y al ver mi rostro confuso soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No puedo creer que no haya otra manera de abrir la puerta que respondiendo sus preguntas.

-Hay al menos... eh... multiplica 512 por 2048 respuestas. Te aconsejo tener encima un diccionario árabe.

Fruncí los labios al mismo tiempo que Saeyoung dejaba de mirarme para adentrarse en el piso. No me gustaban las matemáticas, y tampoco idiomas que desconocía.

Una vez dentro pude ver un gran espacio de suelo y paredes blancas, con decorados en las paredes amarillos y negros. Del techo colgaba, aludiendo a una lámpara, un semáforo aunque en el techo también se podían ver pequeños focos dando luz a su vez. Pude identificar la habitación como una sala de estar, pues había un gran sillón rojo ocupando media estancia y una mesita de madera; todo esto sería curioso y bonito si no fuera por la basura que había en medio.

-Tendré que limpiar esto... -murmuró el chico, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Desvié mi mirada del desastre hacia mi izquierda, habían unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso inferior, pero además de esto había otra habitación a la que se llegaba por unos escalones y estaba dividida del salón por una cristalera. A través del cristal se podía ver lo que era un dormitorio grande y, como no, desordenado; con una cama de matrimonio con sábanas blancas, un par de muebles mas y lo que parecía ser la joya de la corona, un escritorio con tres monitores y una televisión plana sobre estos.

-Bueno, hogar dulce hogar -anunció-. Este es el salón principal y el único que hay, no paso mucho tiempo aquí asi que no le hagas mucho caso.

Con dos grandes zancadas ya estaba a los pies de los cinco escalones al dormitorio, aunque de por medio dio una patada a unos pantalones que se encontraban en el suelo. Lo seguí de cerca, pasando a la habitación de paredes rojas con rayas amarillas a ras del suelo como decoración.

-Esta es nuestra habitación que, bueno, tiene solo una cama, aunque eso ya puedes verlo -dijo con un deje de nerviosismo, como en cada frase que decía-. Aquí dormirás, yo... estaré bien en el sillón de todas formas.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté-. Es tu cama, ¿no?

-Ehh... si, si, claro, pero pensé que tal vez al no recordarme preferirías no dormir conmigo, pero que si... si quieres yo... eh...

Me acerqué a él, estaba tan sonrojado que sus mejillas eran de un granate semejante a su cabello y titubeaba cosas sin sentido con nerviosismo, rocé su mano con las yemas de mis dedos; estaba ardiendo comparada conmigo. Al hacer esto soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y, cabizbajo, desplazó su mano de la mía.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien... no realmente, pero bien -murmuró en un suspiro-. No, no estoy bien.

-Lo siento mucho, Saeyoung, sé qu-...

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa -alzó la cabeza al cielo, forzando una sonrisa-. Yo... tengo que trabajar, por cualquier cosa estás en tu casa, pero no me molestes, por favor.

Dicho y hecho se dirigió al escritorio con los monitores y una vez allí, sentado en la silla, me dio la espalda. Quise seguir hablando con él, pero tal vez no era buena idea, tenía que aclararse las ideas y había pasado aún muy poco tiempo.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, arrugando la colcha blanca, no tenía nada que hacer y dormir después de haber pasado meses en coma era absurdo. Entonces, pude ver a los pies de la cama un mueblecillo, como una cómoda, con papeles y dos libros.

Gateé hacia allí sin levantarme de la cama y cogí entre mis dedos el cuaderno mas grande con la portada blanca con puntos plateados y letras del mismo color que rezaban; cuadro de organización.

Pude ver por las páginas horarios semanales, estaban casi todos completos hasta septiembre, donde a partir del miércoles catorce no había nada mas. Pero lo que me sentó fatal fue que en uno de los cuadritos ponía en bolígrafo azul, rodeado:

11:39 ¡Probarse vestidos de novia con Jaehee!

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía quien se suponía que era Jaehee pero sí lo que significaban los vestidos de novia; tal vez esa chica iba a casarse y nisiquiera sabía quien era.

Cerré la guía y cogí el librito pequeño gris, con una pluma dibujada en el torso. En la primera página pude ver lo que parecían ser detalles públicos como mi nombre; Venus Han, mi dirección, mi número de teléfono, mis años; veintiuno, mi correo electrónico y datos mas personales como mi altura; 160 cm, mi peso; 49 kg, mi tipo de sangre; A, y mi cumpleaños que parecía ser el veintiocho de abril junto a mi signo tauro.

Habían otros cuadros como el hobby, que parecía ser leer y navegar por internet, mi talento especial que era la organización, comida favorita como la sopa de tomate y organización en la que trabajaba mas sus datos; parecía ser periodista.

Todo esto fue como si una cantidad de ladrillos que se hubieran disuelto de aquel muro blanco, ahora sabía mucho mas de mi pasado. Sin embargo, pude ver como un enunciado no estaba por completar, recientes problemas, y esto era realmente un alivio saberlo, saber que había vivido bien y no tenía conflictos, aunque supe que un bolígrafo debería de escribir en ese momento amnesia en mayúscula y subrayado en ese espacio en blanco.

Continué por las páginas, encontrándome con una guía del año; cada mes tenía una serie de líneas que correspondían a un día. Pasé mi mirada por los días, cumpleaños de personas que no conocía, reuniones, y fiestas.

Pero si lo que leí en el otro libreto me hizo sentirme mal, encontrarme con el mes de enero del año siguiente al presente hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

01.22 Seven Zero Seven! se convierte en mi marido.

Fue en ese instante en el que supe que la sortija que llevaba mi dedo no era solo una alianza, era un anillo de promesa, de matrimonio.


	5. 03:05 - Los sentidos despiertan

No sabía si estaba realmente consciente o no, a pesar de esto escuchaba murmullos a lo lejos, hablando.

-¿Vanderwood? -escuché con pereza-. Son las tres de la mañana, no me importa si estabas durmiendo o no...

Entreabrí los ojos y, como si fuera una huésped, me levanté de la cama pasando mis manos por la camisa blanca de gran tamaño para alisarla.

-Habrá softwares suficientes, confía en mi...

Me dirigí hacia él, estaba sentado como siempre postrado frente al ordenador. Solo podía verlo con claridad a él, el resto era como vapor, su cabello rojo era como una antorcha entre la oscuridad. Tenía su teléfono móvil contra la oreja, aunque aún así, podía ver su rostro y su mandíbula desencajada por los nervios o el estrés.

Sonreí, pasando una mano espectral por sus mechones mientras lo miraba con ternura a pesar de que él continuaba enfrascado en su conversación.

-Vale, mira, ¿puedo llamarte luego? -dijo al fin-. Si, vale, adiós.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el teléfono desapareció y mi voz somnolienta resonó como un mal dolor de cabeza:

-Vuelve a la cama.

-No puedo, tengo que crear estos... malditos softwares para maldita empresa para ese maldito Vanderwood -retrocedió en su silla con ruedas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Debo trabajar durante todo el día.

-Bla, bla, bla -balbeceé, sentándome en su regazo mientras el chico continuaba diciendo cosas-. Tienes que dormir.

Pasé los brazos por su cuello y, sin tener que mirae, supe que sus enormes manos cogían mi cintura. Me miró, asintió y después de esto me acercó para abrazarme posando su rostro en mi pecho mientras yo continuaba acariciando su pelo.

De pronto, la escena se difuminó, volviendose totalmente oscura.

Volví a abrir los ojos, de nuevo entre las sábanas. La pantalla iluminada de mi teléfono marcaba las tres y cinco de la mañana. Todo había sido un sueño.

Giré mi cuerpo hacia el lado contrario, viendo el respaldo de la silla de escritorio y los monitores iluminados.

Sentí que aquello no había sido un sueño, si no un recuerdo, un recuerdo tan vívido que continuaba notando en mi pecho su respiración.

Pero eso no importaba, ya no, fuera creación de mi subconsciente o algo real no tenía reelevancia en la actualidad.

Aquel chico pelirrojo y gafas extravagantes y yo habíamos tenido una relación amorosa y ahora en el presente no sabría exactamente qué clase de relación teníamos.

Volví de nuevo la mirada a mi celular, cuando había despertado estaba iluminado y era por algo; notificaciones. Estiré el brazo para cogerlo y lo desbloqueé.

Era la aplicación que vi en el hospital, donde un tal Zen me conocía, RFA messenger o algo así. Entré a una sala de chat que se había abierto hace un rato, por la notificación, y pude leer los mensajes anteriores.

«Yoosung : No puedo parar de jugar LOLOL.»

«Yoosung : ¿Por qué LOLOL es tan divertido?»

«Yoosung : Oh, hola Seven, ¿has dormido bien?»

«707: heya Yoosung»

«707: Nope, no me siento cansado físicamente. Aunque mentalmente mi estrés es MÁXIMO.»

«Yoosung : Dios...»

«Yoosung : En serio;;»

«Yoosung : Nunca explicas nada,»

«Yoosung : queremos saber como está Vee;;;;;»

«707: Ella está durmiendo, como deberías estar tu ahora.»

«Yoosung : Saeyoung... ¿estás bien?»

«707: Perfectamente.»

«707: No, no realmente...»

«707: Ella... no me recuerda, es decir, amo a alguien que ni siquiera me conoce. »

«Yoosung : Tiene que ser horrible... estoy tan preocupado...»

«Yoosung : ...que no puedo pensar en absolutamente nada»

«Yoosung : Espero que Vee recupere la memoria y»

«Yoosung : ojalá nos recuerde a todos pronto.»

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, ellos de verdad me querían de vuelta y yo me sentía tan imponente de saberlo y no poder hacer nada que era frustrante.

En ese momento, en la pantalla había una franja grisácea que indicaba que yo había entrado en la sala de chat y nadie había dicho nada.

El tal Yoosung continuaba en línea e incluso Saeyoung había dejado de teclear a lo lejos, seguramente pensaría que estaba dormida y se encontraba de bruces con que estaba despierta leyendo además la conversación.

No sabía siquiera si era apropiado o no, pero comencé a teclear algo con lo que pudiese hacerlos sentir mejor, era mi deber, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-¿Por qué sigues despierta? -preguntó Saeyoung, impidiendo que enviara el mensaje, que pareció haber salido de la nada.

-Yo... me desperté y vi el móvil iluminándose...

-No suenes como que te estás excusando -dijo con tranquilidad, sentándose en el borde de la cama para mirarme-, es comprensible, esos chicos no paran de hablar y hablar y haces que te desveles, pero deberías volver a dormirte o por la mañana estarás muy cansada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -pregunté-. Tienes que dormir.

Aquello sonó muy parecido a mi sueño e incluso él pareció darse cuenta de ello. Entreabrió sus labios, tal vez intentando buscar una excusa para volver al ordenador, pero asintió, como por segunda vez en la noche.

Regresó para apagar el ordenador y se tumbó en el colchón boca arriba, mientras que yo miraba hacia él de costado, ambos a distancia del otro.

-Gracias, Vee -murmuró en un momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo la misma de la que me enamoré -respondió, con la vista clavada en el techo.

-Sigo siendo yo, Saeyoung, aunque no recuerde nada mi personalidad continúo siendo la misma...

-El problema es que los recuerdos forman parte de tu personalidad... no serías el mismo sin tu pasado. El pasado es lo que nos forma.

-Bueno, mi pasado está en alguna parte... sólo tengo que encontrarlo...

-Lo encontraremos... -esto fue lo último que dijo antes de darme la espalda-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Saeyoung.


	6. 09:32 - Doble

Desperté a la segunda hora de sol de aquel día, a las ocho y cuarenta y cuatro, con la cama completamente solitaria al igual que la habitación. Me levanté con pies descalzos acercándome hacia una gran ventana ,que se encontraba con la persiana bajada, que no había percibido la noche anterior. Al subirla los rayos del sol me dieron de lleno e hicieron que llevara mi atención al borde de la misma ventana donde descansaban un total de dos botes de cristal, un juego de toallas rosadas y una notita de papel.

"¡Buenos días, princesa! El médico me dio estas pastillas para ti, son cada dos horas, ah y he leído por internet que los frutos secos son buenos para la memoria así que ¡tachán! nueces y almendras. PD: el desayuno lo tienes en la cocina."

Con mis dedos agarré el botecito de cristal que contenían las pastillas y me llevé una a los labios tragándola pesadamente. Decidí desayunar después de ducharme así que decidí agarrar las toallas y descubrir dónde se suponía que se encontraba el cuarto de baño.

Pronto me di cuenta que en la primera planta parecía no encontrarse el aseo, obligándome a investigar aquella casa conocida pero olvidada bajando a la planta baja.

Las escaleras daban a un pequeño y estrecho pasillo con puertas y paredes blancas con escasa decoración, mi instinto me llevó a la primera de ellas a la izquierda. Al tomar el pomo en mis manos tuve la gran sorpresa que en el interior también fue forzado, abriéndose para adentro tirando de mi brazo.

Esperaba encontrarme de frente a Saeyoung y aunque no fue así casi podríamos decir que sí pues se trataba de él... mas o menos.

Era un chico exactamente igual que Saeyoung, con el cabello pelirrojo mojado y rasgos iguales; sin embargo, los ojos de este eran de un tono verdoso en lugar de color miel y se notaba su complexión mas delgada además de su altura menor.

-¡V-Venus!

-¿Saeyoung? -pregunté entrecerrando los ojos para verlo mejor. Era obvio que no era él, a no ser que se hubiera puesto lentillas verdes y de repente su cuerpo hubiera cambiado además de su voz-. ¿Quién eres?

-Saeran, claro, ¿estás bien?

-No te recuerdo -murmuré, me sabía tan mal decir eso-, lo siento.

Después de esa conversación tan incómoda me di la bendita ducha que me sentó genial para seguidamente subir a la cocina a tomar el desayuno, donde me esperaba el chico de antes llamado Saeran comiéndose una manzana con desgana.

Me senté a su lado en la isla de la cocina de cerámica negra, mirándolo de reojo mientras comía con todas las ganas del mundo mi cuenco de arroz, la comida del hospital (sin incluir el suero) era un desastre comparado con este manjar.

-Así que... -dije, intentando sacar conversación al silencio-. Está de mas preguntar si eres el hermano de Seven cuando es obvio, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió sin apenas mirarme.

-Somos gemelos -indicó la evidencia.

-Y... -fruncí mis labios, era difícil hablar con una persona que parecía que no quería hacerlo-, ¿cómo es que vives con él? O sea, con nosotros, supongo.

Saeran se encogió de hombros con desgana.

-¿No recuerdas nada, verdad? -negué con la cabeza, haciendo que suspirase-. Digamos que me estoy "reinsertando" en la sociedad... aunque ya haya pasado un maldito año.

Al decir esto último en susurro no pude captarlo muy bien, sin embargo, me quedó la duda de por qué se estaba reinsertando, no creo que fuera un caso parecido al mío. No quise seguir atosigándole así que continué con mi plato de arroz en silencio cuando la puerta sonó:

-Indica la hora actual en árabe.

Al instante que la respuesta sonó -aunque no entendí nada- se abrió la puerta, dejando ver al otro pelirrojo de ojos miel.

-¡Buenos días! -exclamó-. Estoy... cansado.

-¿A dónde has ido? -preguntó Saeran.

-Concretamente no sé decirte, pero generalizando me he recorrido todas las clínicas psicológicas de la ciudad buscando el perfil de un psicólogo en condiciones.

-¿Para qué, idiota?

-Quiero recuperar al amor de mi vida -inquirió, sonriéndome.


	7. 17:52 - Paseo hacia lo desconocido

Aquella tarde estaba sola en casa, Saeyoung con mucho pesar tuvo que salir a petición de Jumin a saber por qué y Saeran se encontraba en paradero desconocido, así que tuve un momento para mí misma.

Durante mucho rato estuve con mi móvil en la mano, esperando un solo mensaje de aquella aplicación pero nada aparecía, me rendí imaginándome dónde estarían casa uno según sus mensajes anteriores; tal vez el chico rubio se encontraba jugando o en la universidad (por cierto, ¡estudiaba en una de las mejores universidades de Corea según Saeyoung!), y Jaehee seguramente se encontraba trabajando junto a Jumin y Saeyoung en este caso. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que podría estar haciendo Zen, tal vez ensayando o grabando.

En los momentos en los que no podía hablar con ellos me gustaba imaginar qué podían estar haciendo en esos momentos con la información salteada que me proporcionaba Saeyoung sobre ellos. Sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento ya había superado esto y me encontraba leyendo un libro que encontré investigando una estantería en el comedor. Ya que Saeyoung vivía por y para su computadora barajé dos posibilidades; los libros de la casa eran míos o de Saeran o bien eran pura decoración.

Al abrir uno de los libros y comprobar que leía con perfecta fluidez y sin pereza pude intuir que tal vez fueran míos -puede que no todos- pero sentí alegría si esto era real, pues me estaba acercando con esto a mi antigua identidad.

Así que allí me encontraba, acurrucada con las piernas encima del sillón rojizo -cuyo tacto por su textura no era de mi agrado- disfrutando de la lectura además de la comida pues me permití el lujo de robarle al pelirrojo una bolsa de Honey Buddha Chips y una lata de Ph D. Pepper mas que nada por pura curiosidad de verlo siempre con estos bocados en las manos y la verdad es que no me disgustaban ni una sola pizca. Sentí curioso el sabor de ambas cosas al descubrir que me era brutalmente familiar a pesar de no tener ni idea de qué eran, claro que esto obviamente era que lo había probado antes del accidente.

Pero en un momento de silencio absoluto y gozo entre las palabras escuché una voz robótica seguida de una masculina desconocida desde fuera que interrumpió mi estado de confort.

-Resuelve dieciséis entre dos.

-Maldita sea -refunfuñó la otra voz entre otras cosas que no pude escuchar por la densidad de los muros.

De un golpe me levanté del sillón, caminando descalza hasta el panel donde figuraba la vista de las tres cámaras de seguridad del exterior logrando ver a través a un chico alto de tez tan pálida como su cabello largo y blanco recogido, y de atuendo formal con chaqueta y pantalones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, al reconocer esa cara de ojos rojizos, abrí la puerta encontrándome con el chico ya buscando entre sus contactos el de Saeyoung para preguntarle la contraseña. Levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su dispositivo para mirarme atónito desde arriba, pues era muchísimo más alto que yo, y los labios entreabiertos.

-Me ha pillado un poco de sorpresa que abrieras tú la puerta, Vee -sonrió-. ¡Quién lo diría! Estás tan guapa como siempre, patito.

-Patiqué -pregunté rápidamente, alzando las cejas.

Zen me miró, pestañeó y tan pronto como lo hizo comenzaron a salirle carcajadas de su boca hasta doblarse de la risa mientras yo permanecía ahí parada sin entender el porqué de ese apelativo ni de su risa.

Al ver mi rostro de interrogación entre risotadas buscó algo en su celular lo cual me enseñó, entendiendo ahora la gracia. Era una fotografía mía, obviamente, no tenía nada especial salvo por mi boca donde en lugar de verse mis labios rosados se veían dos patatas fritas de bolsa formando algo parecido a un pico de pato. Miré de reojo al sillón a mis espaldas, donde la bolsa de Honey Buddha Chips descansaba esperando mi regreso, sabiendo que eran esas mismas las que salían en la foto.

-Bueno y -interrumpí sonrojada, moviéndome un poco para taparle la vista al sillón, además que su aliento a tabaco me disgustaba-, ¿esta visita tiene algún motivo a parte de reírte de mí?

-Emm... sí, de hecho, Saeyoung me pidió que te llevara a un sitio porque él no puede así que -hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia su vehículo que hizo que sus mechones plateados se movieran a su son- sube.

No dudé mucho a decir verdad de subirme a su coche cosa que por algún motivo me extrañó, no que no dudara, si no el hecho de que tuviera un auto en lugar de otra cosa. Cuando me senté a la izquierda del asiento del conductor no pude mas con mi curiosidad.

-¿Siempre conduces en coche? -pregunté, aunque al decirlo sonaba mucho mas extraño que en mi cabeza.

-Pues no -dijo-. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Saeyoung me insistió en que no viniera a por ti en moto porque si lo hacía básicamente llevaba toda Corea contra mí, la verdad, solo tuve un maldito accidente no es como si me fuera a pasar nada contigo pero es muy sobreprotector. No sé si tienes suerte de estar con él o no, aunque claramente deberías estar conmigo.

Solté una risilla, normalmente un comentario así me habría molestado, pero sentía que era algo habitual así que no puse ninguna pega a esto.

Aproveché el paseo en coche para saber un poco más de él o incluso sobre Saeyoung ya que el único que había conocido de la tan demandada RFA era Jumin y ahora Zen.

-Así que por lo visto tienes mucha confianza con Saeyoung, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, tengo una relación parecida con Yoosung y con Seven. A pesar de que no entiendo cómo Seven adora a los gatos pero es un buen chico, sin él no sería lo que soy ahora y se lo agradezco muchísimo. Estuvimos además un tiempo viviendo juntos en el que mas que otra cosa cuidé de su salud y tal porque es un poco desastre.

El paseo se prolongó un rato mas hasta que comencé a ver una cantidad impresionante de edificios al ser el centro de la ciudad, no había ido por ahí de día desde que tenía memoria pero sí cuando Saeyoung me llevó de vuelta a casa.

Nos detuvimos frente a un oficio que al leer las letras bordeadas en la fachada anunciando lo que era sentí la cruda realidad agolpándose sobre mis hombros.

 _"Clínica de Psicología, los mejores profesionales."_

Era apenas un letrero, un médico de una rama que iba a hurgar en mis pensamientos pero tenía miedo, no sabía realmente a qué pero sentía que al acudir allí el hecho de que tenía una pérdida mental como la amnesia no era algo que solo pululaba por el ambiente, iba a ser una realidad que aunque pareciera que no, aceptarla tal y como es, era muy duro moralmente para mí aun a sabiendas de que la sufría.

Tan solo miré a Zen y con una sonrisa un tanto inquieta y nerviosa me acompañó al lugar que sería tal vez ahora un choque emocional pero que reorganizaría mi vida y, obviamente, mis sentimientos.

Mis sentimientos hacia Saeyoung.


	8. 19:38 - Recuerdos

_Todos se habían ido, solo quedamos Saeyoung y yo, los miembros de la RFA se habían ido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual yo misma conservaba tras las declaraciones que había hecho el pelirrojo hacia mí._

 _Al despedirme de todos suspiré y, nada más cerrar la puerta, pude ver al que era el amor de mi vida comiéndome con los ojos, con un brillo precioso en ellos. Estaba realmente feliz después de la tormenta._

 _-Se ha acabado -dije, compartiendo su felicidad, acercándome para rodearlo con mis brazos. Sin embargo, no fui respondida y al alzar la mirada, el chico de gafas amarillas me miraba con complicidad-. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Eres preciosa -respondió sin más-. Yo solo quería decirte algo sin ellos delante, declarar mi amor hacia ti de manera más personal porque, ya lo sabes, tu has sido la única persona que ha sabido estar ahí aunque me viniera abajo. Quería que esto fuese especial para mi persona favorita en este horrible mundo. Solo quiero que sepas que quiero hacer de nuestra vida una historia. Así que... -por fin sacó sus brazos de la espalda, brindándome una pequeña cajita blanca-, cásate conmigo, Venus Han._

 _En ese momento pude sentir como a Saeyoung se le rompía la voz, incapaz de contener lágrimas de felicidad o de decir ninguna sola palabra al igual que yo, simplemente le mostré mis dientes en una sonrisa tan verdadera como inimaginable mi amor hacia una persona, antes de fundirnos ambos en un beso tan tierno como emotivo._

 _Tras separarnos no hicimos mas, juntamos nuestras frentes y el silencio habló por nosotros._

 _Éramos felices._

Sin embargo la realidad actual era un tanto mas confusa que eso.

Si bien era cierto que había recordado un par de cosas era gracias al psicólogo y las visitas preparadas por Seven a mi familia; era agradable volver a ver a mi madre y a mi padre.

Saeyoung y yo pasábamos mas tiempo juntos que antes, él intentaba trabajar por la noche o en mi hora y media de psicólogo los lunes, jueves y viernes, para después charlar o simplemente pasar el rato conmigo cosa que yo agradecía de una manera inmensa.

Y un ejemplo claro era el día de hoy cuando volví del psicólogo andando. Me gustaba ir y venir yo sola a pie porque sentía que las calles me enriquecían al ir observando el ambiente, así que eso hacía hasta llegar a mi casa y buscar en el diccionario árabe-coreano como abrir la dichosa puerta de entrada.

Me encontré nada mas entrar a Saeyoung tumbado en el sillón rojo, con su cabello rojo fuego alborotado sobre un cojín improvisado y sus ojos amarillentos tras las gafas perplejos en una consola de dos pantallas la cual agarraba con una mano y otra que se paseaba entre cogerla y una bolsa Honey Buddha Chips.

Di un par de pasos, aproximándome a él hasta quedar a su lado siendo capaz de ver la videoconsola y alcanzar un par de patatas.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunté.

-Pintarme las uñas -respondió antes de reírse por mi mirada asesina-. Estoy jugando, princesa, es obvio.

-Idiota -dije revolviéndole el pelo, sentándome en el poco espacio que dejaba a la orilla del sillón.

-Has salido hoy mas temprano, ¿no?

-No, llego en cinco minutos.

-Touché -dijo, incorporándose a mi lado-. Y qué tal te ha ido hoy con... ¿cómo se llama?

-Señor Kook, y bueno, me ha ayudado a recordar un par de cosas pero de verdad, es tan raro recuperar recuerdos. Es como si de un momento a otro aparecieran de la nada como si fuera un sueño de la noche anterior en el que no te has parado a pensar y eso me hace creer que realmente está todo en mi cabeza y simplemente no soy capaz y... -solté un bufido, agotada, dejando caer mi rostro sobre mis manos, siendo envuelta en miles de mechones castaños.

-Hey, no te preocupes tanto, Vee -respondió Seven, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros e inclinándose para mirarme-. No pasa nada.

-Sí pasa porque os tengo en vilo, a los chicos, a mi familia, a ti...

-Vee, no puedes hacer eso, no, no puedes solo angustiarte por mi. Quiero decir, es muy romántico, suena muy romántico pero por favor, aunque sea por mi, si te agobias va a ser peor y lo vas a pasar mal -dijo, colocando un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja para mirarme mejor con una mueca.

-Yo solamente quiero volver a ser la que era Seven, por ti -murmuré.

-No tengo ninguna prisa, mis sentimientos por ti no va a cambiar por esto así que... -pegó un brinco del asiento, haciéndome sobresaltar-, ¿qué quieres para cenar? Yo no estoy en el menú... a no seeer...

-¡No! -chillé.

Mientras Saeyoung hacía la cena me dediqué a navegar un poco en páginas web desde su o tal vez nuestra computadora y a hablar por los chats privados de la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, en ese momento con Jaehee que se encontraba trabajando.

Entonces, en un momento dado una alarma comenzó a sonar desde un lugar de la habitación. Era un sonido casi inaudible pero al solo escucharse el rumor de las teclas del teclado pude captarlo e instantáneamente comenzar a buscarlo con curiosidad.

Rebusqué en los cajones de la cómoda hasta encontrar bajo toda la ropa una cajita negra de donde llegaba el sonido. Al abrirla pude ver un reloj blanco con dos orejas de gato sobresaliendo en la carcasa y entre las manecillas negras que marcaban las nueve de la noche una carita y, como dato curioso, el único número que se podía ver era un siete en negro.

Antes de que me diera cuenta noté una presencia detrás de mi cuando el cacharro dejó de emitir la alarma.

-Suena a las nueve de la noche todos los días -dijo manteniéndose a mis espaldas-, quería que...

-Pensara en ti durante un minuto -continuamos al unísono, me giré, con el reloj en las manos para mirarlo y continuar hablando yo sola-; me sigue pareciendo muy poco.

-¡Un minuto mínimo! -exclamó-, Veinticuatro horas como máximo. ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas?

-Sería un desperdicio no acordarme, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, maldita sea, siempre la tienes -dijo antes de precipitar sus labios sobre mi mejilla durante unos segundos, yendo rápidamente de vuelta a la cocina-. ¡A cenar!

Ese beso tan tierno como inesperado me había dejado allí parada como una tonta y una sonrisa.


	9. 09:06 - Terapia

La 'aventura' de descubrirme como una persona nueva y de ir conociendo mi historia cual libro autobiográfico no quedaba solo en eso. Ojalá.

No solo era la amnesia evidente que estaba sufriendo la cual progresaba de manera lenta, pero lo hacía, sino que se encontraba también conviviendo con ella una enfermedad que sufría desde los trece años; diabetes de tipo uno. Al ser relativamente nueva en esto tuve que aprender con la ayuda de médicos y Saeyoung todo lo que debería saber un afectado de la enfermedad, desde los fármacos hasta las complicaciones que podría sufrir con la enfermedad (aunque visto lo visto estaban claras).

Creo que es correcto decir que estaría completamente perdida si no fuera por Saeyoung, él se había aprendido desde que empezamos a salir juntos todo lo referente a la enfermedad y cómo tenía que tratarla yo misma. Todo esto sin mencionar su interés en el psicólogo y cómo progresaba con la pérdida de memoria.

Aquella mañana del martes me senté de nuevo en aquel sillón de cuero negro en la consulta del señor Hook. El señor Hook era un hombre bajito, seguramente de mi altura, y regordete con poco pelo y ojos exageradamente redondos como dos bolas tras las gafas de media luna junto a una nariz robusta.

—Bueno, antes de nada vamos a repasar lo que hicimos la semana pasada, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó a lo que asentí, mientras revisaba sus notas, frotando su dedo índice y pulgar en su barbilla, pensativo—. En la anterior sesión hablamos sobre tu familia, lo que recuerdas de ella que, sinceramente, es bastante. Recordaste que viviste en Sudáfrica junto a tus padres durante diez años antes de regresar a Corea a los dieciocho, ¿fuiste a visitarlos como te dije?

—Sí, estaban muy felices por verme, la verdad —dije, sonriendo para mis adentros—. De hecho, no me habían visto desde el accidente, pero estaban al tanto de todo por Saeyoung, se ve que habla mas él con mi propia madre que yo.

—De verdad que tienes un regalo teniendo a ese chico.

—La verdad es que sí —contesté, casi en un susurro.

—En esta sesión hablaremos de él, de hecho. Sólo quedan dos consultas contando esta y me gustaría tratar el tema de su pareja ya que es con la que convive y al hablar de ella puede ser mucho más fácil ayudarte a recolocar los recuerdos en una línea temporal. Sé que aún quedan muchas lagunas en tu cabeza, pero pronto recordarás todo como si nunca se te hubiera olvidado nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Durante la terapia hablamos de muchos aspectos de mi vida con Saeyoung que conocía, como que vivía en su casa desde hacía dos años o el hecho totalmente relevante de que estábamos prometidos.

La charla fue realmente llevadera, simplemente hablé de detalles que recordaba y pude apreciar como otros, los cuales nunca habían figurado hasta ese momento en mi cabeza, aparecían entre mis palabras como si nunca hubieran desaparecido.

El señor Hook me pidió que citara anécdotas con Saeyoung en un eje cronológico más o menos exacto; le conté el mejor San Valentín de mi vida junto a él con regalos como el reloj despertador que encontré, un peluche de él mismo o inclusive un taser eléctrico. Recordé a su vez bromas gastadas entre ambos a los miembros de la RFA o lo extraño que fue el día de los inocentes.

Fue tan emotivo para mí rememorar todos estos momentos que tuve el gozo de presenciar como un esquema mental se iba uniendo entre sí en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, todo este fue cuestionado con una sola pregunta:

—¿Sabrías decirme cuales son tus sentimientos por Saeyoung ahora mismo?

No sabía qué responder sinceramente a esa pregunta.

Si bien era cierto que en mi memoria era feliz con Seven y tenía unos sentimientos completamente fuertes por él también era un hecho que de un cierto modo era una persona nueva para mí y en tan poco tiempo era difícil volver a formar aquel lazo que tenía con él.

Era obvio que me gustaba su personalidad, cómo era y cómo me trataba. Él me gustaba. Sentía cosas por él, que no sabía concretamente si eran nuevas o formaban parte de una secuela, pero sentía en mi misma que llevarlo a un territorio amoroso mas profundo en ese momento era adelantar las cosas, aún sabiendo que estábamos comprometidos.

Ante la pregunta simplemente me encogí de hombros, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro evadiéndola. El doctor Hook me miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna, anotó algo en su bloc de notas y me dejó salir del habitáculo.

Al pisar la sala de espera de la clínica me sentí con un tornado de emociones en mi pecho. Estaba feliz, eufórica de que mi memoria fuera tomando un camino derecho pero no saber hasta qué punto estaba condicionada por mi memoria y la ausencia de mis propios sentimientos me abrumaba.

No era consciente de si me inquietaba más la idea de ser o no ser la persona que era antes.

Todo pensamiento se vio disipado cuando una cebellera roja como el fuego cautivó a mi campo visual. Era Seven, obviamente, apoyado sobre el mostrador vacío jugando a algún juego desde su teléfono móvil. Sus ojos color miel brillaban a través de sus gafas por la pantalla, frenéticos.

Como si tuviera un detector de amnésicas se volteó, apagando el celular sin vacilar y dedicándome una sonrisa tierna y sincera en sus labios finos. Se acercó dando zancadas con sus largas piernas y me miró desde arriba.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, princesa? —preguntó, sin apartar la mueca alegre de su boca—. Te juro que lo paso realmente esperando aquí una hora, no porque me aburra, que también, si no porque no puedo esperar al momento de verte.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una risa tímida, dándole un golpe en el hombro mientras notaba que me ruborizaba. Simplemente no podía decir esas cosas cuando antes estaba angustiada con mis sentimientos hacia él.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio durante un par de segundos. Pudo haber cantado una sirena en ese momento que me hubiera seguido pareciendo mas precioso el resplandor de júbilo que poseían sus pupilas.

—Para —dijo, frunciendo el ceño en un intento fallido de parecer molesto.

—¿De qué?

—De sonreír —respondió—. Haces que me equivoque cuando digo que no te puedo querer más cuando ya veo al amor de mi vida todos los días en ti. ¿No es imposible?

—Es una locura —dije, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Completamente.


End file.
